Lies and Love
by oXCookieMonsterXo
Summary: Ichigo is in a Hate/Love relationship... On his seventeenth birthday he let a deep secret out to his friends and family, how long can he hide this relationship before everyone finds out? Main: Grimm/Ichi and some Hichi/Ichi...
1. Birthday to remember

**oXCookieMonsterXo : Hurro, CookieMonster with another Story! Enjoy And Review!**

**Warnings: Cussing, implied sexual themes, and of course sex!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Bleach or any characters used in it. This is completley fanmade. I wish I did though EPIC RANDOM COOKIE!**

It was Ichigo Kurosaki's seventeenth birthday, and as of right now he and friends were all on earth having him a major party, not to mention the fact that they were all going to get Ichigo drunk for the first time in his life. Renji, Orihime, Rukia, Shinji, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ishida, Chad, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi, Ikkaku, Yumi, some other captains like Byakuya were also there and the rest of the Vizards along with Ichigos dad and his sisters. Little did anyone know, Grimmjow, the only one of Aizens Espada, that had survived only because of Ichigo was lurking in the shadows, waiting for his moment to finish off Ichigo, and claim his long wanted victory against the man.

"Go on Ichigo be a man!" Isshin laughed punching his son on his back.

"I don't want to! It smells like uggghhhh" Ichigo complained holding the small bowl infront of his face.

"Ahhh but you have to be joking now Ichigo, that ugggghhhh happens to be the best out there and it took me a while to find it!" Shunsui laughed.

"Well I guess since you went out to get this stuff for me, why the hell is it such a big deal? Seventeen whoopie!" Ichigo smiled, he tilted the bowl up and gulped down its contents quickely.

"Well? How is it Ichi nii?" Yuzu asked beaming at her older brother.

"Its not that bad I guess..." Ichigo smiled warmly while Matsumoto begin refilling his bowl cup.

"Come on Ichigo only a couple more and for the first time ever you will be drunk!" Matsumoto smiled "I remember when I first got drunk..."

"Unfortunately so do I seeing as I was the one you threw up on!" Hitsugaya growled.

"Now, now shinigami shouldn't we be nice? Right Ichi?" Shinji asked, that weird big ass grin on his face.

"I don't care... why are you guys staring at me like that?" Ichigo blushed softly, he downed his second bowl of the alcoholic liquid. This time Renji refilled his bowl, he filled it all the way to the brim.

"Hey Ichigo your on your own if you get lost in the woods or something ya damn brat cuz ain't none of us going to go find yer ass!" Kenpachi howled out with laughter.

"What the fuck are you talking about I feel perfectly fine! I bet I could down six of those damn bowls and nothing would happen!" Ichigo challenged.

"Alright birthday boy your on you got a minute to down six whole bowls, Urahara got anymore bowls?"

"Yes..." Within a flash six bowls were lined up infront of Ichigo.

"Rukia you count with Byakuya. Renji, Chad, Ishida and Orihime you guys cheer me on and the rest of you each shit!" Ichigo growled as the bowls were finished being filled by Matsumoto.

"One the count of three everyone!" Ikkaku shouted.

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE! GO ICHIGO!"

Ichigo chugged down two of the bowls quickely, the taste was getting better and even more addicting for every bowl.

"Twenty second left Ichigo!" Rukia yelled over the cheering as Ichigo downed his fourth bowl, fifth... then finally sixth!

"Done!" Ichigo giggled. He didn't feel like he was all there but it felt fucking amazing!

"Well I guess I'm shit outta luck!" Kenpachi snorted. Ichigo grabbed the bottle full of the liquid and began to chug it down.

"That stuff-hic- taste wealllllyyyy good..." Ichigo giggled. He felt like he was on top of the world, it was a very nice expieriance.

_"King your drunk..."_

"S-shutup S-S-Shiro I... I'm n-not d-drunk!" Ichigo argued back.

"Who the fuck is Shiro?" Yumi laughed. Everybody was either laughing there asses off at Ichigo or looking at him with either concern or disgust.

"I think I'm going to leave..." Ishida started but Ichigo, too fast for anyone to see grabbed his arm.

"No! Don leavvveee its mah birthdaaaayyyy!" Ichigo begged, Ishida shoved Ichigo off and sat back down so the boy would leave him alone.

"Ok now Isshin do you have the camera?" Shinj asked, Isshin pulled out his camera and began taking shots of Ichigo drunk then put the camera and video recorder.

"So Ichigo we are going to ask you a couple of questions..." Shinji began, sitting across from his friend.

"M'kay Shin-chan" Ichigo grinned.

"Okay so how ya feelin?" Shinki began.

"Like um on cloud nine, bout you Shin?" Ichigo muttered.

"I'm fine Ichigo..." Shinji sighed.

"Yo Ichigo are ya a virgin?" Kenpachi asked with a sneer.

"Nooooppppeeeee!" Ichigo giggled, Isshins smile dropped.

"Ichigo you are suppossed to save yourself!" Isshin growled.

"Mhhmmmm why you gots a camera daddy?" Ichigo asked cocking his head to the side. Everybody burst out laughing.

"Quit laughin at me Renji or I will kill ya!" Ichigo growled. Renji held his arms up.

"Hey everybody is laughing ya going to kill them too?" Renji defended himself.

"Naww... whys does you has four heads?" Ichigo grinned, pointing at the multipule Renji heads and counting them.

"Oh my! This keeps getting better and better! Ichigo you really are stupid when your drunk!" Yumi snorted, waving his beautiful blue hair.

"Oi! I'm not drunk! You ugly ass!" Ichigo retorted standing up.

"I'm not ugly! I'm the most beautiful one here!" Yumi growled.

"Yeah and I'm a fuck-hic-in fairy that flys around wid sparkles n shit!" Ichigo slurred.

"I bet you are!" Kenpachi grinned a shit eating grin.

"I'll kick your arses!" Ichigo glared.

'_Hey! Ichigo stop it your making yerself look like a dumb fuck!' _

"Shut up Shiro, stupid fucking hollow!" Ichigo responded out loud.

"Hey Ichigo are you arguing with yer inner hollow?" Shinji asked curiously, Ichigo totally ignored him and went to punch Yumi in the face but falling on his ass.

"Ichigo your worse then me when I was drunk!" Matsumoto giggled.

"Ughhh get your big jumbo breasts outta my face!" Ichigo sneered trying to push at Matsumoto who was ten feet away.

**Meanwhile**

"Stupid fuckin kid can't even handle any beer! Whadda pussy!" Grimmjow smirked "Can't wait till I get him alone then I can finally kill the bastard! Making me look weak and trying to act like my king!"

**Back to Ichigo**

"Ohhh so Ichigo your staring at my breasts?" Matsumoto teased.

"As if! Stupid fucking women! Thats why I hate emmm! oooohhhhh a buterfie!" Ichigo smiled laying on his back, everyone grew silent and Rukia glared daggers at Ichigo.

"Ichigo what did you just say?" Karin asked kicking Ichigo upside the head.

"Stop kickin meh! I said I don't like wommmmennnn! They bitch bitch too much and it totally isn't sexy!" Ichigo informed her. Everybodies eyes bulged out of there head and Isshin nearly fainted.

"Ichigo... are ya tryin ta say yerr... gay?" Shinji asked leaning down slighty.

"Yepppp! Thought you guysss knews that!" Ichigo frowned.

"No, I thought you liked Orihime!" Rukia shouted.

"Quit screaming! Noooo I don't like breasts n stuff like that! Thats jus gross plus when mommy died I just didn't want anoder woman to love cuz then she might die too! So when I grews ups I liked stronger guys n stufff! Especially when I first lost my virginity hmmmmmmmm!" Ichigo hummed remembering the day when he did.

"Ichigo you finally told them! Yay!" Yuzu grinned, Isshin had already fainted and Karin looked at her sister blushing slighty.

"Yuzu... you knew Ichigo was gay?" Karin whispered slightly.

"Yea Ichi Nii told me when I caught him looking at this thingy online! He made me promise not to tell anyone so..." Yuzu smiled brightly.

"I knew he looked like a fag!" Kenpachi roared with laughter.

"Ichigo, why didn't you tell us!" Renji shouted. Everybody was either blushing furiously or just looking sad or smiling.

"Cuz' Yew damn shini-shini-shingami made me face all these uber sexy guys! And I was like trying to kill them n shit! Plus some of you guys are hot toooooo, like Urahara looks good without his gay hat on!" Ichigo sputtered out. Urahara took his fan out and his behind it, blushing furiously.

"BAHAHAHA!" Kenpachi was on the ground rolling with laughter.

"Ichi your gonna make Ken-Chan die laughing!" Yachiru smiled brightly.

"Likes that bount guy nnnnn ohhhhh that blue haired guy he was very hot n sexy! I member when he was covered n sweat and panting... Its washhh soooo smexy!" Ichigo groaned. Half of the people there had fell over, passing out.

"I-Ichigo you need to be more careful of what you say!" Ishida stuttered.

"You need ta get that stick outta yer ass and get laid! Shit I need ta get laid toooooo, I haven't had sex since I became a s-stupid s-shinigami..." Ichigo complained.

"Ichigo-kun you s-should be more nice..." Orihime said, tears rolling from her eyes, she really did love Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Your making Orihime cry you jerk!" Rukia shouted.

"How I didn say shit to herrr!" Ichigo babbled rolling over and glaring at Rukia.

**Grimmjow**

"What the fuck! That fuckers a fag! And that blue haired guy! He better not be talking bout me or I get Panthera to chomp his dick off!" Grimmjow growled "Stupid fag..."

**Back with Ichigo**

"I gots to pisssss" Ichigo grunted standing up and staggering towards the woods surrounding the area.

"Yea well hurry back Ichigo we would love to her more about your gayness!" Shinji yelled after him.

"Ok Shin-Chan!" Ichigo called back, he stumbled into the woods, going very deep into it until he found a perfect clearing. He was about to pull his pants down when he heard a slight growling sound.

"Whos der! Show yerself!" Ichigo barked out.

"Well hey there Ichigo, happy birthday!" Grimmjow growled appearing beside the boy. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow for a minute, he had supressed his spitirtual preassure and was in a gigai. He was wearing a black tanktop and some black skinny jeans, no shoes. Drunk Ichigo began drooling at Grimmjows hot ripped body.

"Hmmmm cans I has you as my present?" Ichigo pleaded walking towards the now shocked Grimmjow.

"What!" Grimmjow growled pushing Ichigo away and making him fall on his butt.

"Ohhh so your kinky and like to play rough? I can handle that!" Ichigo purred getting on his hands and knees looking up at Grimmjow with his eyes half lidding and button up white shirt hanging slightly off his left shoulder, exposing a little of his creamy chest. Grimmjow cursed at himself for getting slightly hard the the way Ichigo look, Ichigo had his mouth slightly open and his face was flushed.

"No I want to fight yer gay ass!" Grimmow yelled at him.

"Ok you can use dat big hard sword in yer pants to pound it!" Ichigo licked his lips at the sight of Grimmjows bulge in his pants, his eyes going half lidded.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I'm your enemy remember?" Grimmjow growled getting ready to kick Ichigo.

"Hmmm the only enemy I see is that!" Ichigo smirked pointing ackwardly at Grimmjows obvious erection.

"You know what fuck it I'll just wait till tomorrow ta kill yer ass!" Grimmjow shouted turning away to get the hell out of there... bad mistake. Ichigo jumped foward like a dog and tackled Grimmjow from begind to the ground.

"Yer not getting away!" Ichigo purred.

"What the fuck!" Grimmjow shrieked, Ichigo flipped him over and dodged Grimmjows fist, pulling both of the mans wrist above his head. Grimmjows eyes bulged, Ichigo had some super strength when he was drunk because he couldn't pull his hands away from Ichigos one hand holding them to the ground.

"Mmmmmmm I wanna see it..." Ichigo mumbled reaching his other hand down to Grimmjows pants, Grimmjow closed his legs together tightly. "No!" Ichigo said pushing the legs apart with his knees. He grabbed Grimmjows bulge with his hand and rubbed it with his hand, Grimmjow moaned silently, biting at his lip.

"Get... the...nnnFuck...off me!" Grimmjow growled. Ichigo smirked lowering his body ontop of Grimmjow and sliding down it, making sure not to let go of his wrists, and placed his head directly infront of Grimmjows bulge. He grabbed the zipper of the pants with his teeth and pulled it down slowly, gazing up at the wide eyed Grimmjow.

"Hmmm? do you like this sight? Me, inbetween yer legs getting ready ta suck you off?" Ichigo asked, pulling Grimmjows pants to his knees, a large tent forming in his black boxers, tapping Ichigo on the face when it sprung foward.

"No!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Yer dick says otherwise..." Ichigo smiled licking him through the boxers. Grimmjow groaned silently, Ichigo sucked Grimmjows head in throught the boxers, the tip become wet with precum.

"Ughhhhh d-d-disgusting" Grimmjow grunted. Ichigo wanted Grimmjow to get fully turned on so he pulled down the boxers, releasing Grimmjows monster.

"S-so big..." Ichigo moaned reaching down and palming himself.

"What did ya expect! A french fry like yers probably is?" Grimmjow smirked, Ichigo shut him up by trying to take Grimmjows dick in his mouth and nearly choking, Grimmjow gasped as Ichigo took half of his length in his mouth. Ichigo wrinkled his nose and pulled away.

"I can only take half of it!" Ichigo complained, Grimmjow thrusted his needy erection up unwillingly.

"God..." Grimmjow murmured. Ichigo smiled, licking up and down Grimmjows erection and tonguing the slit slightly, precum beaded out and Ichigo slurped it up greedily, moaning at the taste. He paused sticking his fingers in his mouth and wetting them, covering them in a massive amout of saliva before, engulfing Grimmjows erection again, this time letting go of Grimmjows wrists seeing as the man was completely in a lust driven state.

Ichigo used his dry hand to reach down and jerk his pants down, kicking them off, then he slid his wetted hand in red silky boxers, down his crack and sliding one of the fingers in his ass. Grimmjow watched in pure lust, he propped himself up and his elbows and gazed down as Ichigo both sucked him off and fingered himself. Ichigo slid the second finger in wincing slightly and sissoring himself open, pushing in deeper trying to find...

"NNNNNNNMMMM!" Ichigo moaned around Grimmjows dick, causing vibration to go through Grimmjow making him moan too. Ichigo teased his prostate and slid his mouth more over Grimmjow ignoring his gag reflex.

"P-pull yer boxers down..." Grimmjow grunted. Ichigo smiled around Grimmjow and complied giving Grimmjow a clear view of him fucking himself with three fingers. Grimmjow blushed and grunted thrusting up into Ichigos mouth, he wove his right hand in Ichigo soft red like locks.

"God strawberry I'm almost... almost...almost..." Grimmjow started thrusting faster and right when he was about to cum! Ichigo pulled away. Grimmjow glared down at Ichigo "Get the fuck back down there!"

"Hmmm I gotta better idea!" Ichigo smiled, face fully flushed red as he climbed up onto Grimmjows lap.

'Shit this is actually happening!' Grimmjow thought as Ichigo alligned up with his puckered, throbbing and needy entrance, Ichigo slowly slid down wincing and grabbing onto Grimmjow shoulders harshly. He closed his eyes as Grimmjow was finally fully seated inside of him.

"Nnnnnn so big...!" Ichigo moaned rocking slighty. Grimmjow grunted leaning up and capturing Ichigos lips in a fierce kiss. Ichigo moaned into the kiss and pushed Grimmjow back down on his back, resting his hands on Grimmjows chest and lifted his ass up before dropping it back down on Grimmjow cock. Grimmjow grunted and chigo moaned loudly.

"God fast Ichi..." Grimmjow grunted thrusting up.

"Nnn god its so big, so big! "Ichigo moaned picking up his pace and bouncing up and down on Grimmjow. Grimmjow cock would strike Ichigos prostatee every couple of bounces. Ichigo moaned wantonly as his orgasm grew near, he held onto Grimmjow for dear life as he rode him like a bull. "More... MORE!"

"Ughhh strawberry!" Grimmjow grunted hold on to Ichigos hips, with a death grip.

"Unnnnnn Gr-Gri- GRIMUNNNJOOOOWWWNNNNNN" Ichigo screamed as cum flew out from his dick. He collapsed onto Grimmjow panting, Grimmjow grunted, he still hadn't found his long needed orgasm.

"Ichigo I'm not done yet" Grimmjow said in his ear.

"Mmmm too tired to move..." Ichigo complained, Grimmjow growled pulling out of Ichigo and ripping Ichigos already have off shirt off, forcing the teen to his hands and knees.

"Have you every been fucked by someone this big Ichi?" Grimmjow asked thrusting back inside the wanton drunk teen.

"N-NO!" Ichigo moaned.

"Hmmm your probably enjoyin yourself then aren't cha?" Grimmjow growled dominatly.

"Y-yes! Please Grimmjow fuck me like I'm your bitch!" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow brutally began to pound into Ichigo, furiously hitting his prostate making the boys vision turn white and making him see stars.

"No Ichigo..." Grimmjow grunted "I'm fucking you like this... because" he pause leaning down and jerking the boy by his hair back and biting down sharply on Ichigos neck, his canine like teeth digging in and making an open wound. Blood trickled down, Grimmjow never losing his brutal pace, he sucked hard on Ichigo neck causing the bite mark to form into a possesive hicky bite. Then he leaned back and snarled into Ichigos ear "I'm fucking you like this because you ARE my bitch!"

And with that said Grimmjow thrust one last time before Ichigo cummed again causing a tight grip on Grimmjows dick, forcing the older man to cum deep withing Ichigo ass. Grimmjow panted leaning on Ichigo for support, he slid out, cum oozed out of Ichigo's enterance and sliding down his thighs.

"Y-yes I'm yours Grimmjoooooowwww" Ichigo whimpered before falling over and passing out.

"S-shit..." Grimmjow mumured, wiping himself off with Ichigos shirt, he pulled up his boxers and pants.

"Ichigo! Where are ya! Did ya pass out somewhere?" Shinji called through the woods. Grimmjow glanced down at the passed out strawberry and smirked, he Sonído'd the hell outta there but not before he heard the blonde haired Vizards last yell.

"HOLY SHIT ICHIGO! GET THE GODDAMN CAMERA ICHIGO GOT FUCKED BY SOMETHIN!" Shinji screamed.

Grimmjow grinned sharply to himself, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't give two shits, the only thing he cared about was one thing... He definetly wasn't Done with the Strawberry.

~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~`

**CookieMonsters last thoughts: Yeah I know I'm doing two other Hetalia stories, but I couldn't help myself with this story! I also know that Grimmjow is a little bi-polar at the end! Please Review! Love ya guys!**

**Sneak Peek: Ichigo sees his birthday video!**


	2. Strawberry Jam

**oXCookieMonsterXo : heheheheheheheheheh... **

**Warnings: Uh violence and rape...**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Bleach or any characters used in it. This is completley fanmade. I wish I did though EPIC RANDOM COOKIE**

"Ah Fuck what the hell..." Ichigo growled sitting up "FUCK!"

He fell back down, his head was pounding and his ass ached. The sun beamed down on him as he realized three things.

One, he had a major ass hangover!

Two, Someone fucked him to oblivion last night and he can't remember.

Three, He was butt naked in the middle of the woods.

"What the fuck..."Ichigo growled "I guess I will have to go in shinigami form to get me some clothes...". His neck hurt also, probably from sleeping on it wrong.

Ichigo evened out his breathing and seperated himself from his body, he looked down at himself, he had dried cum littering the insides of his thighs an stomach, and not only that but whatever bastard had decided to rape him had bit and sucked on his neck leaving a huge, possesive looked, mark. Someone had marked him as there own.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo screamed then gasped in pain, he still had the ass pain even in this form. He began limping to where there camp was from his party, leaving behind his lifeless used up body in the woods.

The sun shone brightly on Ichigos face which made his headache feel even worse than it already was. He limped his way through the trees till he finally saw the aftermath of his party, empty beer and sake bottles all over the ground, couple people passes out but most awake, and cake everywhere.

"Bout time you woke up Ichi, we have been waitin fer ya!" Shinji chuckled from his right.

"Don't fucking mess with me! My head is fucking pounding against my fucking skull! I woke up butt naked! My ass hurts! Soemone raped me! And I wanna know who it is so I can kill their asses before I beat the shit out of the rest of you!" Ichigo growled.

"Oh so yer feisty when ya got a hangover?" Shinji smiled.

"FUCK YOU!" Ichigo thrashed nearly hitting Shinji.

"Hey Fairy boy! I never took ya as the submissive type! BAHAHAHAHA" Kenpachi howled out with laughter.

"Oh god please tell me your not the one who raped me! I'll KILL you!" Ichigo threatened, but was slighty scared.

"I wouldn't go anywhere near yer gay ass!" Kenpachi snorted.

"WELL THEN WHO THE FUCK RAPED ME!" Ichigo yelled.

"We were hoping you would tell us that Ichigo!" Rukia glared.

"What the hell did I do! I can't remember shit and your sitting here glaring at me!" Ichigo glared back.

"Here Ichigo lets stay calm, take these so we can sit down and discuss things!" Shinji offered, handing him two pills and a glass of water.

"YOU LEFT ME OUT IN THE WOODS AND YOUR TELLING ME TO STAY CALM WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES!" Ichigo screamed, he woke up most of the sleeping people there...including his father...

"! Where did I go wrong tell me! Why did you turn out like this! MASAKI Please forgive me!" Isshin wailed as he lunged at his son who easily dodged him but winced in pain.

"Give me my damn clothes!" Ichigo ordered.

"Fine..." Shinji shrugged tossing the fuming redhead a pair of clothes.

"Can't believe you guys had the audicity to leave me out there!" Ichigo mumbled running back to his body.

"Hurry up and get the video playing!" Shinji ordered.

"I can't wait to see the Berries face!" Renji sneered.

"WHYYY WHYYY WHYYYYYYYY!" Isshin howled.

"Ken-Chan are we going to watch the video with Ichi?" Yachiru asked.

"No we are getting the hell away from the gay fag, he might be gay but he is more powerful than any of us, so we are going back to seireitei.." Kenpachi said opening the gate and stepping through, the other captains following in suit.

"What a bunch of party poopers!" Renji laughed.

"Actually I think I'll take me leave as well..." Urahara chuckled.

"Fine leave..." Shinnji grumbled.

"I'm back! Where the hell did all of them go! I still need to kick there asses! Ichigo shouted.

"Ehhh Ichigo?" Matsumoto grinned, waking up from her sleeping state "Never knew you were-"

"Matsumoto! WE ARE LEAVING!" Hitsyuga growled grabbing her and running through the gate.

"Ichi sit down and watch!" Shinji grinned setting Ichigo down infront of the Tv, he was dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, purple belt and, a purple and black tight shirt.

"Ok" Ichigo mumbled.

Shinji pressed play and a drunk Ichigo came up on screen.

"_So Ichigo were going to ask you a couple of questions..."_

_ "M'kay Shin-chan!"_

"Oh my god" Ichigo sighed.

"Oh it gets better Ichi... it gets way better!" Shinji smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Ichigo screamed bashing the tv into small peices.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime said standing beside Rukia.

"Look Orihime I was-"

"Its ok... I understand... it was just shocking to find out...I'm glad you are happy with men..." She tried her best to smile.

"As for me I always knew you were weird Kurosaki!" Ishida smirked.

"..." Chad...

"As long as you don't stare at my ass or try ta flirt then its all good!" Renji laughed.

"I don't care..." Rukia glared.

"WHYYYYYYY!" Isshin wailed.

"NO! ITS JUST! I NEVER WANTED IT TO- ARGGGHHHH NEVERMIND!" Ichigo shrieked trying his best to run the hell outta there, pain skyrocketting throughout his lower back.

"God damn it! Fucking thats not the way I ever wanted that shit ta come out! Hell I didn't even plan on telling them!" Ichigo yelled at himself.

**"Hey king, I know who fucked ya!" **

"Well who the fuck was it Shiro!" Ichigo growled.

"Mommy why that boy yelling at himself?"

"Just keep walking Samantha, don't talk to people like him..."

**"Uh uh uh king! Its a game! You have to find out yourself, thanks for the fuck though! Its all bright in sunny in here now!"**

"Shiro I swear I'm going to kill you! Tell me now goddamn it!" Ichigo yelled walking into his favorite store.

**"You will find out soon king I can promise you that! Byeeeee"**

"You fucking ass... What the fuck are you staring at!" Ichigo yelled at the man behind the cash register.

"Ummm that thing on your neck... were you attacked by an animal sir?" The man asked. Ichigo blushed red.

"Oh umm no... but can you show me where the man reliver and bandages are please?" Ichigo asked averting his eyes away from the man.

"Uh Man reliver sir?" the man asked in confusion.

"I-I meant pain reliver!" Ichigo stuttered.

"Fourth aisle sir..."

"Thanks..." Ichigo waked to the aisle, the store was unusually quiet. He grabbed a huge badage package thing and some painreliver.

"I'm goin got get some skittles while I'm at it too I guess..." Ichigo smiled slighty walking over to the candy aisle. The skittles wer on the bottom shelf this time so he bent down and grabbed hold of the bag when...

_Smack!_

Ichigo blushed furiouslly, someone just fucking slapped his ass, they slapped it too hard to be a girl and judging by the way they were grabbing it, it had to be some weird guy.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU A-" Ichigo froze as those cyan blue eyes met his.

"Hey there strawberry..."

"G-grimmjow..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wonder what Ichi's doing..." Yuzu wondered helping her father and his friend clean up after Ichigos 'party'.

"I don't know... het got pissed off throwing shit everywhere and threatening to kill people, then he just ran off..." Shinji relpied grabbing the empty sake bottles.

"I'm glad Ichi Nii is finally out of the closet!" Yuzu gleamed "He was so secretive and all stressed about everything, I was the only person he could talk to sometimes whenever he went through some bad relationships, now everyone knows so its off his shoulders!"

"How exactly did you find out Yuzu?" Isshin spoke up, throat sore from screaming. Yuzu blushed slighty, all eyes traveled to her.

"Ehh well Ichi didn't come out for dinner so I went to his room... I heard some noises so I went in, he was watching... _things _online and touching the front of his pants... I asked him what he was doing and he got really scared almost crying so he had to explain to me about his errrr likes..." Yuzu finished.

"What kinda things was Ichigo looking at?" Rukia asked.

"Ummm it was two g-guys kissing, thats all I saw... The camera was zooming out and they didn't have shirts on but then Ichi heard me and stopped the video before it went all the way out..." Yuzu answered fidgeting with her shirt.

"Oh my god! I'll do more than kick his ass when I see him, come on Yuzu were going home..." Karin grumbled grabbing her twins hand.

"Oh I still can't believe it!" Isshin started up again.

"Damn it...there he goes again" Renji growled.

"Why did Ichigo choose then too come out dammit Ichigo where the fuck are you?" Shinji asked himself.

~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"N-no I-I, Yoor suppossed to be in Hueco Mundo!" Ichigo growled.

"Wrong! I was going to kill you but..." Grimmjow trailed his eyes down Ichigo "I had a change of heart..."

"Like you ahve a heart you hollowed freak!" Ichigo growled trying to push his way past the blue haired man but only to be trapped inbetween his arms.

"Now,now,now, no need for da name calling Ichi..." Grimmjow chuckled.

"What the fuck do you want! And how the hell did you get a gigai!" Ichigo snapped.

"Well want I want is more of you and I stole tha gigai, gonna go tell on me? Ya know cats are very silent creatures so it was verrrrrry easy" His words came out in a purr like tone.

"Go away! I have more problems than having to deal with you I'll let the shinigami deal with you once I tell them that-"

"That you let me fuck you in the woods?" Grimmjow interupted, Ichigos eyes widened his mouth gaping like a fish.

"Y-you you w-what...?" Ichigo said in complete shock.

"Ya heard be strawberry... the way you rode me over and over until you cummed, then ya let me pound into yer ass like a dog or in our situation like a wild horny panther" Grimmjow smirked at Ichigos face "Whats the matter? Don't remember?"

"NO OF COURSE NOT!" Ichigo screeched in horror, he struggled to push past the larger man.

"So what are you going to go tell the shinigami that me..." Grimmjow leaned down infront of Ichigos horror struck face, his hot breath breathing over Ichigo "a lonely little panther, got to fuck you, a strong ass shinigami?"

"Hell No!" Ichigo yelled.

"Quit yelling! And of course yer not because then they will think that yer useless right? A useless little slut that sleeps with his enemies... I wonder what their faces looked like when they saw my cum leaking out of yer ass or that pretty little mark I made on yer neck?" Grimmjow gleamed leaning in and licking the wound slightly, making Ichigo shiver.

"Get off of me before I shinigami your ass back to Hueco Mundo!" Ichigo threatened.

"Hmmm Oh well then go ahead!" Grimmjow challenged backaway from Ichigo and raising his arms "Right here and now Ichi!"

"I-I" Ichigo stuttered. He couldn't get Grimmjow out, this was an innocent store, he couldn't just pop up destroy half of it then they find his lifeless shell, that would be very bad.

"Exactly you can't... so how about we make this easy and you just come with me..." Grimmjow offered.

"NO! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Ichigo shrieked.

"Well then how bout the on earth considering we are nowhere near hell?" Grimmjow joked. Ichigo lunged foward and punch Grimmjow straight in the face, Grimmjow head jerked up meeting Ichigo enraged face, he then snarled baring his teeth.

"You little bitch! I was going to play nice but it seems your more kinky than meets the eyes hey Ichigo?" Grimmjow barked out laughing, he grabbed Ichigo by his wrist locking them in bruising grip.

"Ah- let go!" Ichigo cried out.

"No... HEY I'M TAKIN A BREAK" he smirked and looked down at Ichigos face "PROBABLY TEN TO TWENTY MINUTES"

"Ok..." came the scared reply.

"No! Let me go! HEL-" Grimmjow shut Ichigo up with a fierce kiss then threw him into the head office room.

"Ughhhh" Ichigo groaned as his head hit the concrete floor with a painful thud.

"Are you ready for you punishment Kitty?" Grimmjow asked smirking as he removed his tie and shirt. Ichigo scrambled up to run but Grimmjow easily caught him, he wrapped the tie around Ichigos mouth like a gag then tied his hands up with his shirt.

"Hmmmmmm" Grimmjow purred happily.

"Mmmpppphhhh!" Ichigo cried out.

"Whats this? is the litte strawberry crying out for help? I wonder what the shinigami will do when they see you like this?" Grimmjow wondered, Ichigos eyes widened and he stopped his groaning around the tie in his mouth. "Good boy"

Grimmjow reached around and unbuttoned Ichigos pants, sliding them down and off. Ichigo didn't have any boxers on...

"Were you expecting this Ichi?" Grimmjow laughed smacking Ichigo on his ass playfully, Grimmjow thought Ichigo would groan but what he didn't expect was for Ichigo to kick his foot up and hit him square in the face. Grimmjow head snapped backwards and Ichigo shot up getting ready to make a run for it, with his dick hanging out, but Grimmjow growled ferociously and grabbed Ichigo, jerking him back and slamming his head ion the wall.

"Let me show you what happens to bad Kittens who don't obey their master..." Grimmjow snarled animalistically, Ichigo heard the sound of a zipper being undone and he began to shriek around the cloth. Grimmjow grabb the red lock and slammed Ichigos face into the wall effeciently, shutting him up. Grimmjow led his member to Ichigo crack, rubbing on it playfully.

"I hope you learn your lesson strawberry..." And with that said Grimmjow let the head of his member pass through, dryly, Ichigos dry enterance. Ichigo screamed out. Grimmjow sighed and with all his force shoved his length straight into the unprpared man.

"GMMMMMMMMMPPPPPGGGHHHHFFFHHHH!" Ichigo screamed, tears and blood sliding down his face. Grimmjow didn't listen to the scream of pain, he hiked Ichigos legs up before leaning down next to Ichigo.

"Are ya going to do it again strawberry?" he whispered, Ichigo shoved his head back to the expecting Grimmjow but it was caught and slammed back into the wall "Wrong answer Ichi"

Grimmjow slid out halfway before slamming back in, he kept going, over and over slamming into the clenching and crying Ichigo, blood trickled down Ichigos thighs. Grimmjow grunted trying to go faster than the blinding speed he was already at. Ichigo choked on the gag,dry tears sliding down his face. It seemed like hours that Grimmjow thrusted into him, he had already cummed twice inside of him. But the blue haired man kept going. Then randomly Grimmjow pulled out and threw Ichigo back on the floor. Ichigo glanced up at the crazed man.

"Yer not going to cry anymore Ichigo? I guess you have learned something after all! Nobody cares if you die... well aside from yer family. Did you see the looks on black haired girl, big boobed girl, quincy and that muscle dude? They were utterly disgusted! I guess they were homophobes but you wanna know something else? They only like you because your powerful. They don't give a damn about you or your personal life. How many times did they take you away from your family? Leaving them wide open for attacks?" Grimmjow asked. In Ichigos pain driven state he actually believed the words, after seeing his dad an the others act the way they do and how the captian treat him.

"Nnnfffph" Ichigo groaned.

"Exactly! hmmm Ichi aren't you a bit of a masochist! You have an erection and I was raping you! naughty little kitten" Grimmjow smiled baring his teeth and licking his lips at the sight. Ichigos chest rested on the floor, his ass high in the air and his arm at his side, his face was staring straight at Grimmjow, blood, drool and tears pooled to the floor. Grimmjow walked fowards removing the tie from around Ichigo mouth, then went back behind him swatting Ichigo ass playfully. He lined himelf up and slowly slid in with a grunt Ichigo groaned out in protest.

"Nnnnnn" Ichgo groaned. Grimmjow smiled and pulled back before sliding in the hot wet sticky enterance hitting Ichigos prostate, Ichigos eyes widened at the white hot pleasure and Grimmjow smirked pulling back out and driving himself in even harder and striking Ichigos prostate, he did want the boy to come crawling back to him.

"You like that Ichi Kitty?" Grimmjow purred thrusting in faster and striking Ichigos sweet spot with every thrust.

"Nnnnn yessss Oh god yessssss" Ichigo moaned thrusting back to his own suprisement, the pleasure overcoming the pain. Grimmjow smiled in victory reaching around and grabbing Ichigos erection rubbing it up and down tenderly. He slowed down before altogether stopping and squeezing Ichigos member.

"Wha?" Ichigo asked looking at Grimmjow with dazed eyes.

"Who do you belong to?" Grimmjow asked.

"N-no one..." Ichigo glared. Grimmjow frowned smacking Ichigos ass "Just move!"

"No I'm not moving Ichi, Who do you belong to!" Grimmjow growled smacking Ichigos ass again.

"Y-you... I belong to y-you G-grimm-JOOOOWWWW!" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow grinned in victory thrusting back in at a blinding pace and making Ichigo see stars.

"Nngh Thats right kitty nnnm you belong to me and only meeegghh, are ya going to tell anyone about me?" Grimmjow asked rubbing up and down Ichigos dick teasing the slit.

"Noooo!" Ichigo moaned like a wanton whore.

"Thats right Ichi!" Grimmjow smiled.

"P-please go harder! "Ichigo screamed out, Grimmjow smiled complying to Ichigos beg and going as hard as he could, having to grip Ichigos hips so the boy wouldn't get moved.

"Unnnn god s-so good! Uh Uh Unnnghhh Griiiimmmm-joaaawwghhhhhhh! UNNNNFFGGG UUUUNNNNN!" Ichigo moaned as he cummed in Grimmjows awaiting hand. Grimmjow pulled his hand back for Ichigo to see then brought it up to his mouth licking the contents off.

"Mmmmm strawberry jam..." Grimmjow smiled thrusting at random paces his final orgasm on the rise.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo whimpered.

"Nngggh almost there!" Grimmjow moaned flipping Ichigo overand leaning on his chest feircly kissing him while Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow smiled nipping at his lips before going to his neck, Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjows waist as Grimmjow thrust into him.

"Ohhh God its so good and big!" Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow opened his mouth and bit down on Ichigos neck sucking and making his Hickey bite turn a dark purple. He thrust in one last time before he cummed, filling Ichigo to the brim with his cum for the third time.

"Nnnnggghh Ichigo" He grunted sliding out with a wet pop and standing up, a sheet of sweat covering his skin.

"Ahhhhhhhnnnnn" Ichigo groaned going limp on the floor.

"Clean yerself up and get out, go home, if ya every need me then you'll know where to find me, if ya don't come find me then believe me I will come find you..." Grimmjow warned before zipping himself back up and leaving the office room.

Ichigos eyes widened, why had he? Ichigo got up crying out in pain and falling foward. He closed his eyes and slowly got to his knees, grabbing his pants and struggled to get the tight jeans on. He couldn't even walk without holding onto something, a blinding pain racing up his back everytime he moved.

"Ughhh got to get home..." Ichigo grunted moving towards the open office door and heading to the enterance.

"Sir! Here manager told me to give you these..." The cashier from earlier called to him, Ichigo turned back and grabbed the bag not bother looking in it before heading home.

~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~

"WHERE HAVE YOU- been? Ichigo! What happened to you!" Isshin cried out seeing his son walk in the house with blood covering his face.

"I got in a fight... sorry dad...but can I please just go get a bath and go to bed please, I-i'm not h-hungry..." Ichigo shivered, he had to walk a lonnnnngggg way out in the cold winter like air.

"Of course! Do you need anything?" Isshin asked.

"N-no just want to b-be alone..." Ichigo mumbled limping to the bathroom.

"Ichigo! What happened you look like you were attacked by an animal.

"In a way... I was..." Ichigo said back before shutting the bathroom door on a confused Karin.

Ichigo stumbled through the bathroom, grabbing him a towel and washcloth. He had set his bags on the counter and went over to go see what was inside. There was a bag of skittles, painreliever and a cantainer of hickey coverups. Ichigo glared at it but set it down for later use. Then he saw the note inside the bag, he picked it up peeled it open with distaste.

_Dear strawberry,_

_ Take a bath you stink, go to sleep you need the energy if your going to come find me tomorrow, and please use the coverup you don't want the shinigami to get serious do you? With all love and care..._

_ Your Master,bitch._

Ichigo growled and shredded the paper up, he ran the water as hot as it would get and filled the tub up, He peeled his clothes off of his skin, his pants were bled through and had come sticking to the crotch. His thighs were red and stained with blood and cum.

Ichigo gripped the sides of the tub before sliding down in the water with a hiss. It was steaming hot and burning his skin, no, burning 'him' off his skin. Ichigo sank down low unaware of the beady black lion eyes following him.

~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigos skin was dark red as he left the bathroom, he threw the clothes away and took the bag with his objects back to his room, laying them down on his dresser. H.e didn't bother getting dressed and just let the white towle around his waist drop to the floor

"Ichigo?" Kon whispered.

"Y-yea whats wrong K-kon?" Ichigo whispered back with a croaky voice.

"Are you alright? Your all red and you sound like your crying?" Kon asked, Ichigo growled.

"I'm not crying now get out of here and go sleep with Yuzu or something!" he told Kon.

"Fine! I was just trying to be nice you ass!" Kon huffed jumping down and leaving.

"Kon wait no-" Kon slammed the bedroom door shut, Ichigo sghed flopping down on his bed and gasping out at the pain, her curled up in a small ball and let the dam break, tears flooded out and slid down his face.

"I'm so pathetic..." he muttered to himself, letting the dark night surround him and take him away.

_**"King..."**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CookieMonsters Last thoughts: Huuurrraaaayyy another chapter is done! Love yew guys please review!**

**Sneak Peek: Shiro comforts Ichigo then Ichigo sets out to go find Grimm Kitty!**


	3. Everyone Knows!

**oXCookieMonsterXo : Ughhhhhhh I wanted to put some more scenes between Ichi and Shiro but yeah, you guys will find out Shiro and Grimmy's convo next chappie!**

**Warnings: curse words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Bleach or any characters used in it. This is completley fanmade. I wish I did though EPIC RANDOM COOKIE**

"**King..." **Shiro whispered sadly. Ichigo opened his eyes and stared blankly up into the yellow honey colored ones.

"S-shiro?" Ichigo croaked out, his thoat sore from screaming and crying. Ichigo then remembered what had happened and his eyes began to water.

**"Don't cry king..." ** Shiro said frowning and pulling Ichigo closer to his chest.

"W-why?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"Uh because you look like shit when you cry?" Shiro grinned.

"N-no... why are you h-helping m-me, why are you being nice?" Ichigo restated in confusion.

**"Well... you are me... and I'm a part of ya... so I kinda ressonate wid yer feelings... and kitty boy did a nasty thing... plus whenever yer sad it rains here..." **his hollow frowned motioning to Ichigos surroundings. Ichigo pulled away and looked around him, he was in his inner world but it was differant from normal, instead of bright blue skies, there was black and dark clouds, and instead of sunshine it was pouring down in rain, Shiro had them both underneath a tree so none of the rain touched them,

"Wheres Z-zangetsu?" Ichigo stuttered, cold breezes flowing everywhere.

**"The old fucking fart went sulking away in a building, haven't seen hime since..." **Shiro laughed.

"Oh..." Ichigo huffed.

**"You know your going to have ta go find him king..." **

"Like hell! I'm not going anywhere near him!" Ichigo yelled.

**"King can you please quit being a self centered idiot and listen, look at the damn facts! One, he obviously want you. Two, He already told ya that if ya don' come to him then he will come get you. Three, easy fuck. Four, your body wants him. And five, hes got a huge macho dick... now pick yer choice and quit da cryin!" **Shiro explained angrily.

"I don't want to! It hurt so bad! I would rather let Byakuya kill me the have to deal with that!" Ichigo choked out, fresh tears streaming down his face.

**"Hows about I take over yer body instead? Ya look pretty easy to kill right about now king..." **Shiro grinned like a maniac.

"In your dreams Shiro..." Ichigo rolled his eyes letting a small smile creep up on his face.

**"Ya yer right, besides we both know that I'm a part of you and yer a part of me so either way we can't live without each other... I gave up while back on taking over, unless you give me an opening, or unless your in trouble, then Shiii gets ta kill!" **Shiro cackled.

"Your so weird... " Ichigo grumbled curling up in Shiros lap, noticing that it didn't hurt when he moved.

**"I healed yer ass by the way, but I guess ya noticed, so whats yer choice, fuck or be fucked?" **

"You make it sound like I get my free will on the choice..." Ichigo said watching as the rain beat against the rooftop.

**"Yer right ya don't. I'm going to make ya go... like I want to feel like whats its like ta get raped by that horse dick again..." **Shiro frowned rubbing his hands through Ichigos wet hair.

"Mmmmmm thanks fer healing me... wonder what dads going to do?" Ichigo pondered.

**"Well he only checked on you last night about ten times..."**

"What a stalker... I don't feel like leaving, can I stay here forever?" Ichigo asked.

**"King I thought you were brighter then that! Them people out there suppossably love ya er whatever, ya got to protect them cuz there weaker than shit! I would rather kill them, specially that one kid with tha pole up his ass... If ya stay here then I'm going out there..."**

"Like Hell!" Ichigo screeched, jolting up backing away from the grinning hollow.

**"Theres yer spirit king! Now go find the bad kitty!" **Shiro cackled throwing his head back and hitting it against the tree **"Oww" **

"Serves you right stupid fucking hollow! And I don't even know how to find the fucker!" Ichigo growled.

**"King of all the things yer good at you absolutely suck at feeling reitsu!" **

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo scowled.

**"When kitty re-bit ya yesterday he poured some of his reitsu into the mark on yer neck not only to be a possesive ass but so ya coulod find him, its been right on yer neck tha whole damn time!" **Shiro shouted.

"Oh well wait... if I find him then can we just go aheah and kill his espada ass? I mean if we do then I won't have to worry and stuff..." Ichigo smiled.

**"Well don't bring me into, and I guess but I don' want ya too, he is really good at fucking...mmmm" **

"Fucking pervert! He raped me and you want some more!" Ichigo shouted but a slight blush forming over his cheeks.

**"What can I say king, I'm a masochist kinda hollow!" **Shiro laughed, leaning down and kissing Ichigo ferosiously on his lips. Ichigo sighed leaning into it, this wasn't the first time Shiro was like this.

Ichigo let Shiro bite and nibble on his lips, Shiro pushed his king on the ground climbing ontop of him and grinding downwards, Ichigo gasped as Shiro's hard on pressed against him.

"God, I don't want to go..." Ichigo moaned.

**"As much as I would love for you to stay so I can clean your body of the kitty with some good old Shiro, I have to say this...If ya don' get yer ass moving in tha next ten second then Ima go out there... who know what is there when I wake up? Maybe Rukia or even Yuzu..." **Shiro grunted pulling away and off of Ichigo

"I'll kill you!" Ichigo snarled sitting up.

**"One...Two... Three..."**

"FINE! Damn you I'm going! Gosh! stupid fucking good for nothing sex addict!" Ichigo barked furiously, he closed his eyes shutting off his reitsu and focusing on waking up, the last thing he heard was the cackling laughter of an already past insane, horny, bloodthirsty Hollow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uggggghhhhh" Ichigo groaned sitting up. He was still butt naked, but someone had come in a wrapped a large fluffy purple blanket on him, probably his father. Ichigo climbed out of his bed and stretched his muscles out, even though Shiro had healed him his muscles were tight and sore.

"Ichigo! Get up its time for school!" Isshin bellowed from the other side of the bedroom door.

"I'm up!" Ichigo yelled back, getting up out of his bed and walking stark naked to his dresser, he pulled out a tight button up blue shotsleeve shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, ripped at the knees. He slid on a pair of sleek black boxers before getting dressed in his school outfit. Not a single ounce of pain went through his body. Ichigo silently thanked his hollow for that.

Ichigo went to get a pair of socks when he noticed a folded up peice of paper on his dresser, narrowing his eyes he reached for it slowly and grabbed hold of the edge. He opened it like a spy would open a box said to have a bomb in it.

_Dear Berry Fuck,_

_ Your Dad was very annoying last night, always coming in to check on you. By the way you looked so peaceful when you were asleep, I heard you mumble some interesting stuff, had a chat with your hollow. What a swell guy...Well quit wasting your time reading this and get your ass to school, I expect you to find me afterwards..._

_ With all my shredded up, hollowed heart, Your Master._

Ichigo glared out the window as if Grimmjow was outside right now, he could imagine the tall man just sitting on the tree outside his window waiting , like a panther, for his dad to leave so he could sneak in, the thought aroused Ichigo but he shoved it away shaking his head with a scowl. Ichigo slid his converses on and grabbed his school bag, heading out the door he ran smack into his three family memebers.

"What the hell!" Ichigo scowled.

"Sorry Ichi but you went to bed very early last night, did somethign happen?" Yuzu asked with a scared little pounting face.

"If its about me then I'm sorry Ichigo! I probably pissed you off and you hate me now! I accept your gayness! So does Masaki! We both love you! Forgive me my- hmhmppp!" Isshin couldn't finish because Ichigo shoved him down with his foot, not a second later Karin whacked Ichigo in the head with her own foot.

"Don't go looking at that stuff with Yuzu in the room!" Karin growled a warning, Ichigo blushed.

"It was a l-long time ago when I first started ta think about guys like that, you know with hormones raging and-GAHHH why am I telling you this!" Ichigo yelled throwing his arms in the air with frustration.

"So then what made my wonderful son so sullen last night?" Isshisn asked sitting up with a footprint on his head.

"I was just tired... a lot of jobs came up last night..." Ichigo looked at his shinigami father who looked back at him with doubt and suspision but didn't press and furthur, Ichigo thanked the gods. Ichigo ran into the bathroom and closed the door, his reflecetion started back at him, there was bag underneath his eyes and he looked like crap... now to cover up the mark, Ichigo pulled out the concealer, like hell he was going to wear makeup! He pulled his collar up and it covered ther remaining half of the bite, now he had to just keep the damn thing hidden. Ichigo pissed before grabbing his things and heading back out, downb the stairs and to the front door.

"Well would you like a pastry before you leave? There strawberry!" Yuzu smiled, Ichigo shuddered at the name.

"No thanks I'm not hungry got a long day ahead of me... Bye!" Ichigo bent down and hugged his sisters before leaving.

"OHHH WHY DON' YOU HUG ME ANYMORE ICHIGO!" Isshin wailed.

Ichigo slammed the door shut behind him and began walking down the street watching every little thing that moved, he was wary that the panther had been stalking him like his prey.

"Hey Ichigo!" A voice said from beside him slapping him on the back, Ichigo tensed for a second but relaxed when he saw it was just Keigo.

"H-hey..." Ichigo muttered back.

"Whats wrong Ichigo? You seem... weird today?" Keigo asked walking beside his friend.

"Uhhh everyone found out..." Ichigo confessed.

"What do you mean found out about wh-... oh, so they found out about when we were thirteen?" Keigo asked in embaressment.

"What? NO! They just found out that I was gay..." Ichigo frowned.

"Ok well thats good! I don't want anybody thinking I'm gay! It was a mistake! We were just messing with some stuff we found and it got outta hand so yeah... see ya later Ichigo I'm going to go Orihime searching!" Keigo laughed averting his eyes away and running off. Ichigo stared at the ground.

"Yeah just a mistake for you, but for me it screwed up my whole life..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Your late... AGAIN!" The lady teacher yelled chucking her chalk at Ichigos head, Ichigo dodged it.

"Sorry I had to walk by myself today and my dad kinda held me up so..." Ichigo explained to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, at least this time it isn't about some giant mythical monster now get to your seat you got detention tomorrow!" She yelled rolling her eyes, resuming what she was writing on the board. Ichigo sighed looking down and trudging to his seat at the window, not sparing a glance to anyone else in the room and sitting down, staring out the window, with a scowl.

"Pssssstt" A paperball hit Ichigo over the head and he turned his head, glancing over at the person who threw it, Rukia.

"What!" Ichigo whispered.

"_Are you ok?" _ She mouthed.

"Yeah just peachy!" Ichigo whispered back scowling, avoiding his other friends wandering looks at him.

"Ichigo perhaps since you have the audicity to talk in my class then you would like to answer my question on the mating season of the wild cats?" the teacher asked slamming her ruler on Ichigos desk, Ichigo stared up at the board, glaring at the panther picture.

"The male asshole cats are very aggresive and care only for their own pleasure when mating with an unresponssive mate, but the younger mate will try to fight back if not wanting to mate with that particular _cat..._ But if the mating goes well then you have a batch of more little furballs!" Ichigo smirked.

"Uhhh ummm I do not know how to respond to that MrKurosaki... ehhhh" The teacher began scratching the back of her head in confusion "Well now we shall go into human mating!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Ichigo are you alright? You seem angry today..." Rukia noted from beside her friend at the table.

"YO GAY FAG!" Ichigo grippedthe table at the familiar voice, he had just finished eating and then this shit comes up?

"Ichigo I swear I didn't-" Everyone began.

"_Drop it._" Ichigo snarled looking and knowing exactly who leaked the information, just so he could save his won ass. Keigo.

"Kurosaki-Kun do you need help?" Orihime asked glaring at the group of men stalking towards Ichigo.

"No its ok... at least you guys don't hate me right?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Of course not!"Rukia shouted.

The boys grabbed Ichigo by his shirt and started to pull him up, but Chad stood up glowering at the other boys.

"You don't touch us anyway Chad so you might as well sit right back down!" The first boy sneered raising his fist to punch the bored Ichigo. Rukia grabbed the guys wrist only to be thrown off by the other two boys. Ichigo swiftly spun out of it dodging the hit coming at him and letting it hit the first boy, he then kicked one blindly in the groin and elbowed the other in the face.

"NEVER touch my friends..." Ichigo glared.

"You fucking faggot!" the first boy snarled his lip busted open and bleeding.

"Yeah need something else?" Ichigo asked raising his eyebrow.

"C'mon guys lets not waste our time on fag like him, he will burn in hell anyways... I'm going to tell everyone Kurosaki! You gay fairy boy!" the boys sauntered off again.

"Tck yeah like hell I am..." Ichigo smirked picking up his tray.

"I-Ichigo I'm sorry..." Chad apologized.

"No need to be but if ya want to make up for it go threaten Keigo, he was the one that told them" Ichigo frowned, now basically everyone in the whole school was going to find out he was gay, what a great birthday he had more than one thing on his shit list.

One, Soul society knows he is gay.

Two, Grimmjow is after his ass, literally.

Three, Keigo betrayed him and now his whole town will know that Kurosaki Ichigo, the top notch, muscle man hero, was a gay fairy boy...

"Uggghh this week has just..." Ichigo grumbled.

"Well it is partly your fault Kurosaki!" Ishida smirked.

"Quit calling me that! Its Ichigo! Not Kurosaki! I'm not an old man and I have saved your asses so many times so the least ya could do is call me by my-"

"Ichigo! Hollow alert!" Rukia interuptted him.

"Whatever where is it?" Ichigo sighed.

"Its downtown in the park!" Rukia shouted already opening the school cafeteria window, Ichigo followed after her jumping out of the window and landing on his feet. Rukia ushered him to the bush and they both disposed their bodies there and began flash stepping to the park.

"So... gay huh?" '_Oh great'_ Ichigo thought.

"Yeah... gay..." Ichigo mumbled trying to focus on where he was going.

"How...long?" Rukia asked blushing.

"Since I was thriteen, maybe before, always had the influence..." Ichigo murmured back.

"I know this is going to sound weird but can you uh sendmealinktothoseguysites?" Rukia asked her blush darkening.

"WHAT! WHY ON EARTH-" Rukia cover Ichigos mouth, and glared at him.

"Look I was confused so I looked into this thing online called... fanfiction... I uhhh got interested the say that when your as interested as me then they call you a... yaoi freak? Yeah that so uh please, but keep it secret or your ass is mine!" Ichigo wanted to laugh but refrained himself, Rukia was still his silly stupid best friend.

"Sure, but we are NEVER watching or reading that stuff together and we NEVER repeat this! "Ichigo warned her.

"Repeat wait?" Rukia smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon big guy!" Ichigo challenged the giant screaming hollow, it was in the shape of a wolf and was obviously not happy about something.

"GRRRAAWWWGGRRRR!" The wolf growled at the charging Rukia, Ichigo flash stepped foward slicing the hollow straight in half.

"Sorry big guy!" Ichigo smiled but frowned when the wolf looked straight at him.

"M-master..." Then is burst into blue, the spirit finally free.

"Ichigo! That was some wolf huh? Good job!" Rukia cheered patting Ichigo on his back "Ichigo?"

"It wasn't a wolf... it was a wildcat..." Ichigo said wide eyed.

"What do you mean? It looked like a wolf! Maybe your just hallucinating or something!" Rukia suggested with a shrug.

"Y-yeah thats it..."

~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ichigo! Rukia! Want to explain why you are both late for last block?" the gym coach yelled.

"Ichigo wasn't banging her hes a fag! He probably went to give red pineapple a blow job!" a voice yelled from the crowd of kids in the center of the gym. Snickers broke out.

"Who said that!" The coach snarled furiously "Nobody knows ehhh? Everyone TEN LAPS, except you Ichigo and Rukia both of you come here!"

Ichigo sighed and trudged up to the guy coach, he was tall and muscular but he was also creepy looking, he had that permenant troll face glued to his. He was the kind of teacher you wanted to smack just for looking at you.

"Wanna explain why your late Ichi?" the couch asked politely.

"Yes Couch, I went outside to eat because kids were bothering me, Rukia followed, then I fell and hit my leg, Rukia had to help carry me here..." Ichigo lied casually.

"Are you sure it wasn't because you _jumped _out of the window with miss Kuichiki?" Couch smirked, Ichigo gritted his teeth "Who were the kids bothering you and why, not like I care but policy is policy..."

"Jacob Sullen, Bill Jones and Edward Tlack..." Ichigo sneered "And I'm sure 5you know by now why they were messing with me, news seems to fly around this school..."

The couch smiled "I have no clue, please do tell me!". Yep Ichigo wanted to punch this guy, the coach knew full well but he was just messing with him, daring him to piss him off.

"Uhhh Coach the kids have finished their laps!" Rukia digressed.

"Oh your right, go change both of you and get out here, we got the mile today..."

Ichigo scowled holding tightly to his bag and stomped to the boys locker room.

"Well...Well...Well"

"Jacob please leave me alone, you can hurt me later, but please I got stuff to do..." Ichigo groaned taking his shirt off.

"Tck as if I want to touch yer gay ass! I'm going to ruin you berry boy, everyone at school knows your gay now so-"

"So what? You think I give a damn, maybe all of your girlfriends will leave me alone now..." Ichigo scowled locking his stuff in his locker and heading out, already fully dressed.

"What did you jus- WHAT THE FUCK WHO BIT YER NECK?"

Ichigo blushed angrily and punched Jacob in the mouth "Shut up you stupid ugly hound!" Ichigo stormed back out with a bigger scowl, if that were even possible.

"Ichigo! Be faster next time! FIVE LAPS!"

"UGHHHHHHH!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well what are you guys doing today, Halloween is on the way!" Tatsuki smiled arm around Orihime protectivly.

"Me, Renji, Ishida, Chad and Orihime are going out wanna come Tatsuki? Ichigo?" Rukia asked, ignoring the fidgiting Keigo.

"Sure!"

"I would lov- I can't..." Ichigo remembered.

"What! Why?" Rukia asked turning to Ichigo.

"I've got an errand I gotta do..."

"Is that why your soo grumpy?" Rukia joked.

"Who knows, maybe or maybe because someone I trusted used me to save his own ass..." Ichigo glared at Keigo who shuddered.

"Awww come on guys it almost Halloween!" Tatsuki laughed, very manly like.

"I gotta go by guys..." Ichigo said turning towards the park "Ok Shiro so how do I find the fucker, and don't pretend you can't hear me..."

**"Tck king always to the point, why can't I get a hello every once in a while?"**

"Oh I'M sorry! Hello Shiro how ya been buddy? I just got raped last night but you know..." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

**"Tck whatever..."**

"Ok I'm sorry... dick move now please tell me how to find the fucker..."

**"Focus all yer energy on yer neck, where he bit you a follow his scent, simple..."**

"Shutt up ok now..." Ichigo focus on the tingly spot on his neck, he got the scent of socks? No thats not it... Honey? No... Roses... Yea that was Grimmjows scent, Ichigo pulled on the scent and opened his eyes, he could almost feel the smell lingering on him trailing him on through the park and into the woods, it was he scent pulling him, he lost track of time before the trail ended and he regained his senses. He was in the middle of the forest at a big oak tree with a hole at the base of it.

**"Ahhhh just like a kitty! How cute!" **

"Ugghh creepy..." Ichigo shuddered stepping out of his body, shinigami form up and sword out "Get ready Zangetsu... Shiro...". Ichigo started to step in when.

** "WAIT ICHIG-"**

"Huh? What Shiro?" Ichigo waited for his hollow to answer, but got no reply "Oh well time to kill some arracnar ass!"

Ichigo walked into the dark hole, it went deeper and deeper until finally, Ichigo came to a wooden door. It was a black one with a panther carved into and the words, _Beware I Bite, _writted on it in blue. Ichigo rolled his eyes and silently opened the door a crack, it was surprisingly bright inside the underground house. Ichigo stepped inside making sure to duck low and look around, the first room was a livingroom, it was pretty big, it had a hugggge flat screen tv on the wall wth three couches facing it.

_'Yeah cause he ALWAYS has company'_ Ichigo thought with a sneer. He began to crawl his way through th livingroom, making sure not to make any noises. Th next place was a hallway, he silently walked through it, back to the wood walls and peeped into the next room. It was a bedroom with a black king sized bed and dressers to match it, there was a desk with paperwork, a closet and a master bedroom bathroom was also connected to it. _'Must be his bedroom'_

Ichigo walked over to the next wall and peeped into that door, another flipping bedroom, with a smaller bed. Ichigo went through and counted three more smaller bedroom like the second one. Then there was only two more, well one was just a whole in the wall carved out in an arch, the other Ichigo didn't care about because he heard noises from the other, he crept up to it and listened in.

"Dammit! I would fucking cut myself stupid fucking fish!" Grimmjow growled, Ichigo resisted the urge to giggle and remembered all the stuff that Grimmjow had done to him. He raised his sword and and slowly walked in, silently.

Grimmjows back was to him as he grunted and mumbled underneath his breath about his kitchen was a deep dark blue with a fish tank full of fish on one side and a large couter on the other, Grimmjow was in the cabinets away from him, the floor was tiles and the table was round with eight chairs surrounding it, like he needed it. Ichigo grinned and silently stalked towards the man and raised his sword, with all the force he could muster Ichigo went to chop Grimmjow in half when...

Grimmjow spun around catching the blade with two finger and flicking it away.

"Looks like strawberry came..." He smiled.

"Wha? How?" Ichigo asked wide eyed.

"You really don't know how to sense or feel any spiritual pressure do you? The second you set foot into my tunnel out there, all of yer spiritual power was cut off, its a barrier I created to keep me safe... I got to re-cover up the tunnel now, By the way how did ya like the house, you were snooping aroud fer quite a while..." Grimmjow smirked.

"Y-you... YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo screamed charging at the man to throw him down but being held up by his forearms instead.

"Huh? What is it Ichi? Got something on yer mind?" Grimmjows grinned, canines baring.

"Because of you everyone knows I'm gay now! They won't leave me alone! There threatening to beat me up and stuff! I can't handle all of this! First with this shinigami shit and now this!" Ichigo screamed at Grimmjow. Grimmjow sighed rolling his eyes before sitting down on the floor and bringing Ichigo in his lap "G-Grimmjow?"

"Listen it wasn't mah fault, if you ask me it was those dan shinigami's fault, they are the ones who was asking you all those questions and trying ta seduce you, I'm not asking for a relationship wid ya I just wanted someone on equal terms with me ta have sex with, You, are both super strong, hell ya took out Aizen, and you are super sexy, which is good in my book, plus you said it yerself, ya want ta get fucked. So whats the problem?" Grimmjow said letting Ichigo lay on his chest.

"Your a hollow..." Ichigo blurted out.

"Was a hollow, next!" Grimmjow smiled.

"Wait wha-"

"Next!" Grimmjow interuppted.

"You tried to kill me!" Ichigo snapped.

"I'm over that now... you taught me what I was missing..." Grimmjow smiled deeper.

"You raped me!"

"Only ta have ya come crawling right back..."

"Y-you, you..." Ichigo stuttered.

"Out of reasons?" Grimmjow smirked, Ichigo pulled away with a blush.

"Answer my questions now!" Ichigo snorted "What do you mean by, was a hollow?"

"Let me show you, its not like anybody on the outside is going to feel my spiritual pressure anyways..."Grimmjow got up, dumping Ichigo on the floor and closed his eyes, stepping out of the Gigai. Ichigo gasped.

Grimmjow was in a black arracnar uniform, it was lined with blue and showed off his abs and muscles, his side mask was gone and another thing was also gone.

"Wheres your hole! Its gone!" Ichigo gasped.

"We call ourselves the Black Vizards..."

~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~

**CookieMonster: DUH DUH DUUUUUUHHHHH Yeah cliffhanger, gotta love them! REVIEW OR DIE. Love you guys..**

**Sneak Peek: sex... lol**


	4. Interruptions!

**CookieMonster: Here you are! Enjoy and you better review!**

**Warnings: Sex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anyhting to do with it! ITS FANFICTION!**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

"B-black... Visords?" Ichigo asked crawling backwards and slightly drooling at Grimmjows body.

"Yeah? Take yer drool as a sign that you like?" Grimmjow grinned.

"Like hell!" Ichigo yelped "And what do you mean we!"

"When someone uses 'we' Ichi it means that there are more than one! See you learn something new everyday!" Grimmjow smirked.

"You ass! I knew that! I meant who else and how did you lose your... hole thing? You know without dying?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, his back finally hitting the cabinet doors, ten feet away from the smirking Grimmjow.

"Well..." Within a flash Grimmjow was sitting next to Ichigo wrapping his arm around him and pulling him onto his lap "It me some other guys and one very annoying lady chick"

"Bastard! that doesn't answer my question!" Ichigo growled trying to detach himself from Grimmjows lap, earning himself a smack on the ass "OW That hurt!"

"Quit being a baby!" Grimmjow smiled.

"Answer my question! How did you become a black shit face whatever..." Ichigo grumbled.

"Well for me its your fault, so thank yerself for making me. You see I woke up completely changed into a whatever, I was confused and ran away to Las Noches. There I met up with a couple of other one, learned that you bastards also killed a lot of the espada and other arracnar even Aizen! Anyway, so Uliquiorra-"

"Hes Alive! But I saw him die!" Ichigo interuptted, getting himself yet another smack on the ass.

"Don't interupt me! Anyway so he came up wityh the idea that whoever did us the way we did taught us what we were missing in life, yeah all that bull shit and -"

"What were you guys missing?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow sighed flipping Ichigo over on his stomach.

"Every time you interupt me I'm going to spank yer ass and if you struggle I'll do it even harder" Grimmjow warned hooking one leg over Ichigos to keep him still, "Now as I was SAYING, Nnoitra lost sight of others around him and let his grief swallow him that ugly ass guy taught him that you will never always win and there are things worse then what you ghave been through, before he died his whole filled, he still doesn't have an eye though, Uliquiorra didn't have a heart to feel but at his end he realized that he had a heart with him all along and he could feel for other, Stark lost the heart to care for anyone else, and me well I lost the guts to admit when I was wrong and defeated. Everyone taught us what we were missing so now we came back and here we are...I guess-"

"Wait you said there was a woman here too!" Ichigo yelped. Grimmjow frowned and grabbed the back of Ichigo uniform, ripping it down a little, exposing his ass for the world, well just Grimmjow.

"I though I warned you..." Grimmjow growled.

"Hey now! It was an accident please don't- OWWW FUCK!" Grimmjow smirked at the berry head and brought his hand down faster and harder, enjoying Ichigos cries of pain, despite it all Grimmjow could feel Ichigo candycane growing and poking him in the thighs.

"So I take it that because of this" Grimmjow slapped Ichigo's red and abused ass "That this is what I get?" Grimmjow reached down and grabbed Ichigo's erection.

"Ah! P-please..." Ichigo moaned then blushed covering his mouth.

"Hmmm? Please what Ichi?" Grimmjow smirked.

"PLEASE STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ok" Grimmjow shrugged letting go of mini Ichi and continuing with his story much to Ichigos surprise, he did after all kinda wanted Grimmjow to continue. "Yeah that Nel girl she is weird guess she always wanted a friend or some shit so she became one to hurrayyy? so we live here training for when people find us out. You tell anyone and then they will know who you run off to everyday, plus I'll tell them everything that we did..." Grimmjow threatened.

"Tck..." Ichigo tck'ed, propping himself up on his elbows and slightly thrusting his hips up.

"Well I gots finish mah dinner! They will be back soon so make yourself at home!" Grimmjow grinned, baring his canines and picking Ichigo putting him down on the ground before hopping up and walking back to the fish.

"Stupid fucking cat..." Ichigo grumbled closing his legs.

"Whats that Ichigo?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"I said your the most awesome cat man I knew with your balls of fur oh gracious one!" Ichigo sneered rolling his eyes.

"Balls of fur?" Grimmjow asked "Really berry head?"

"Quit calling me that!" Ichigo shouted jumping up to attack Grimmjow when a voice screeched throuout the air.

"ISSSSSSIIIIIIGGGGGOOOOOOOO!"

"N-Nel?" Ichigo asked before he was tackled to the floor with breasts smothering his face.

"OHHH ISSSSSYYYGGOOOOO I MISSED YOU SO MUCH AND STUFF I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Nel screamed, unaware of the now quickly softening hard on against her leg.

"MMMPPPHHHHHMMMPHHHH!" Ichigo yelled against the giant nasty bombs.

"Huh what was that Ichigo?" Nel asked backing up slightly.

"I Cammmt Bwead!" Ichigo tried to tell her.

"Huh Canned Bean?" Nel asked confused her giant brown eyes leaking with tears, Ichigos face was already turning purple.

"Nel! Your suffocating the berry get the fuck off him!" Grimmjow ordered from the oven.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ichigo!" Nel apologized jumping off of him.

"GAAAHHHH!" Ichigo gasped, choking on air as he took in as much as he could.

"You left this trash outside, I thought maybe you might want me to throw it out...Grimmjow..." A silent voice spoke from the doorway. Ichigo looked up and his eyes grew wide, a maskless Uliqiuorra stared blankly at Grimmjow as he threw Ichigos lifeless body on the ground.

"Naw just leave it there, where the fuck is Nnoitra and that lazy ass Starkk?" Grimmjow smiled.

"Starkk went to get something called... cigarettes... and Nnoitra went to stalk a man..." Uliqiorra answered sticking his hands in his black pants pockets. Everything about him was the same except for the face and clothes, now he wore regular jeans and a long sleeve button up black collared shirt, and no hole in his chest.

"Well then I will-"

"Your alive! It thought that blue bastard was lying but you really are! Thats so uhhh I don't really know, Orihime cried once you like dissapeared..." Ichigo blurted out.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO QUIT INTERUPPTIN ME!" Grimmjow growled.

"Uh... a lot?" Ichigo blushed looking away, Grimmjow grew angrier.

"Isssygo...you should say sorry to Grimm-Kitty before he gets really mad..." Nel whispered to Ichigo not so secretly.

"Grimm- Kitty? BAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Ichigo cried out laughing.

"NEL!" Grimmjow shrieked.

"You might want to leave..." Uliqiuorra informed the scared Ichigo. Ichigo darted past the pale guy and began zooming back out of the house, he opened the front door with a furious Grimmjow on his tail when... WHACK!

"Who ta fuck!" a voice boomed. Ichigo glanced up and met the one eyed giant known as Nnoitra.

"Thank you giant ass for blocking the door from a run away berry!" Grimmjow laughed stepping closer to Ichigo, Ichigo paniced remembering what happened the last time he tried to resist Grimmjow.

"MOVE IT!" Ichigo yelled shoving Nnoitra out of the way.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENEN! OPEN THE FUCKIN FRONT DOOR AND SOME PANSY KNOCKS INTA ME!" Nnoitra frowned.

"Dammit now I have ta go chase him! You fucking worthless giant ass!" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo sprinted as fast as he could through the woods and paused, he wasn't anywhere near civilization, so he could take on Grimmjows ass right here and now.

**"King not a good idea just keep yer ass movin!" **Shiro said from inside of Ichigos mind.

"Yeah then what have him trace me to my house and rape me! No thanks!" Ichigo said back outloud.

**"Yer making things worse fer yer ass! Let me out, I will repeat what I said yesterday if I have ta!" **Shiro yelled.

"What the fuck did you say to him anyway!" Ichigo yelled feeling Grimmjows pressure get closer and getting himself into a fighting position.

**"I told him yer ass was mine too so he better back the fuck off or I'de nuter his kitty ass! And that if he rapes ya again ta invite me in it!" **Shiro cackled.

"YOU ASS, WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON! RAPING ME OR SAVING ME YOU STUPID ASS HOLLOW!" Ichigo screeched.

**"Uh king... ya have guests..." **Shiro whispered even though no one but Ichigo could hear him.

Ichigo opened his eyes and sure enough, Grimmjow Nnoitra and Nel were standing there with amused expressions on their faces. Ichigo blushed and backed away some.

"Where ya goin berry I thought I told ya no running away?" Grimmjow grinned.

"I-I wasn't... I was escaping! You never said I couldn't escape!" Ichigo muttered.

"Uh thats the same thing smart ass!" Nnoitra grinned.

"I never asked for your opinion one eye!" Ichigo snarled.

"What the fuck did you just call me!" Nnoitra yelled.

"Oh so your death and half blind? Gee I would hate to be you!" Ichigo smirked.

"At least my momma didn't die because you were too weak to-"

**"GE**st**UG**A **TENSHO!"** Ichigo screamed visord mask completely on, a bolt of red and blue etertwined shot out and rammed straight into the one wided eyed Nnoitra.

"Shit!" Nnoitra screameed as he flew backwards and rammed into a tree.

"Itsssygo that wasn't nice!" Nel scolded. Ichigo didn't respond his face shadowed over by his eyes.

"Ichigo be a good berry and...get the fuck over here now!" Grimmjow ordered.

Ichigos body fell foward and dropped to the ground. Nel ran foward and flipped him over, one of his eyes were black with golden pupils and the other his normal honey colored ones.

"What happened!" Nel asked trying to shake Ichigo awake.

"I think someone came a knocking and took him away for a little bit hmmmmm carry him back to my room and lay him on my bed, but first reconnect him with his body...Nnoitra ya were askin fer dat so get yer ass up and go back before the freaking shingami and human people get here to screw things up!" Grimmjow yelled, taking one more glance at Ichigos body before darting back to his home under the tree.

**meanwhile**

** "Hey there Ichi!" **Shiro grinned like a maniac.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo huffed sitting up "Where the, ohhhh... wait, Why the fuck am I NAKED!"

**"Well you see I saved yer ass from getting raped again so I think I deserved a thank you gift!" **Shiro explained pointing to his own obvious nakedness as well.

"Thats like having sex with myself! Creepy!" Ichigo said backing away from his hollow.

**"Yet as I remember clearly, last year you let me give you a blowjob AND you gave me one, and lets not forget the year before that when we made up by pressing our dicks together and rubbing are anger out!" **Shiro snorted.

"That was just- but this is- THIS IS FULL ON SEX!" Ichigo exclaimed dramatically.

**"Yeah and this is a white dick that wants release so hurry the hell up and get your ass over here!" **Shiro grinned, rolling his eyes.

"No thanks uhhh, HEY ZANGETSU NOW WOULD BE A NICE TIME TO QUIT SULKING! ZANGETSU!" Ichigo yelled out for help but only getting Shiros laughter as an answer. Ichigo glared at his look-a-like. "Where is he!"

**"In the tallest building here, strapped to a chair with no reitsu! Ya think I would have been as dumb as to let him interupt! Nope he won't be getting out for another couple hours, that gives me time to fuck you and find a place ta hide!"**

"Fuck you!" Ichigo growled shoving at Shiro.

**"No Ichi in this situation, I , Fuck you!" **Shiro replied. Ichigo snorted and then burst into laughter **"Whats so funny king?"**

"Oh nothing but that was the corniest thing you have said yet!" Ichigo laughed.

**"Oh I'll show you fucking corny here in a minute, in fact I'm about to shove ten inches of it right up yer ass!" **Shiro promised tackling Ichigo to the ground.

"Get off me you - MMMPHHH!" Shiro slammed his lips into Ichigo, silencing the boy. Shiro ran his hands over Ichigos body and pinched his sides, Ichigo jolted slightly and tilted his head, finally surrendering, Shiro smirked into the kiss.

**"See king all good things come to those who are good obediant berries!" **She murmured on Ichigos parted lips, Ichigo shoved him slightly but still began to kiss Shiro again. Shiro let his hands travel up Ichigos chest to and already pink and pert nipple.

"Nnn" Ichigo whimpered ing the kiss as Shiro circled it but didn't touch it.

**"My, My king your already hard here and I didn't even do anything but kiss you yet! I wonder what fantasy's you have swimming around in that head of yours!" **Shiro said breaking away from Ichigos mouth and letting him catch his breath. Shiro licked down Ichigos neck and chest stopping at his right nipple. He licked over causing Ichigo to gasp and moan, before he finally took it between his teeth in his mouth and started sucking, reaching over and pinching plus twisting the left one.

"Gah! Q-quit t-t-te-teasin me! Mnnnn" Ichigo pleaded. Shiro grinned switching his sucking to the othr nipple more slowly and giving it the same treatment.

**"Well king what do you want me ta do then? Your going to have to tell me or else I won't know..." ** Shiro asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nnnn ju-just touch me!" Ichigo moaned like a wanton whore.

"**Hmmm desicions desicionsssss, I know where I wanna touch!" **Shiro licking his way down Ichigos shivering body, but not before giving his pert, wet nipple one last bite, and stopped directly infront of his hardened erection, giving it a tentive lick before gazing up at Ichigo.

** "Yer still smaller than me..." **Shiro smirked triuphmley.

"Mhhhmmm" Ichigo hummed not understanding a word that Shiro had said, losing himself to the pleasure. Shiro smiled and swallowed mini-Ichi in one gulp making Ichigo gasp and thrust up in ecstsacy.

Shiro pinned his kings hips down and adjusted to the girth in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the base and tip, dipping in making Ichigo nearly lose it. Shiro bobbed his head and swallowed, taking in all of Ichigo and making sure to make him feel like king of the world, well this world at least.

"Ah! S-Shiro! I-its so! Ughhh God!" Ichigo screamed out holding on to Shiros hair, pushing him down on his cock. Shiro slurped at the precum beading out of Ichigo then stuck three fingers up to Ichigos gaping and moaning mouth, he though of how much noise he could make Ichigo sound out, ones better than the ones he was already moaning. Not to mention the look on Zangetsu's face when he hears them.

Ichigo graciously took the fingers in his mouth, laving them with saliva and moaning around them. Shiro took one more big swallow around Ichigos penis before pulling away with a _pop _. That didn't go over to well with the almost at orgasm Ichigo.

"Fiwish!" Ichigo moaned in a bossy way, trying to thrust his hips back up to Shiros retreating mouth. Shiro pulled his fingers out of Ichigos mouth deeming them covered in quite enough saliva.

**"No... I want you to cum with my dick buried in yer ass." **Shiro whispered putting one wet finger to Ichigos puckered up not-virgin entrance. Ichigo only moaned as it slid in, liking the feeling of something up his ass.

"Mmmmhhhh" Ichigo smiled.

**"So Ichigo can I ask ya something?" **Shiro asked stretching out the tight hole as far as he could with one finger.

"Mhhm" Ichigo murmured thrusting his hips downward on the invadign finger, finding it not enough to hit his sweet spot.

**"You like it when Grimm kitty shoves his macho dick in yer ass don't you?" **Shiro questioned, Ichigos eyes shot open but before he could protest Shiro slid in another finger and jabbebd it into Ichigos prostate head on.

"AHHHNNNN!" Ichigo cried out his back arching.

**"Don't lie Ichi I can tell when yer lying you love it, yer such a slut. But a damn good one, am I right? Your a kitty slut aren't cha Ichi?" **Shiro asked repeatively ramming in Ichigos prostate as he stretched Ichigo out even more with a sissoring motion.

".YES! I am such a slut I love it! I love it when he shoves it in me it feels amazing! I am a little slut and Grimmjows my mastttterrr!" Ichigo moaned out loudly "P-please! I can't stand it just fuck me!". Shiro hummed as he shoved another finger into Ichigo, watching as Ichigo thrust himself down on them like the sex deprived slut he was.

**"Yer my slut too Ichi now say please to your master, say 'Please fuck me master Shiro!' in your cute ass slutty voice..." **Shiro ordered fucking Ichigo with three, now four fingers, Ichigos eyes bulged out and a tears brimmed them.

"P-please fuck m-me Master S-Shiro!" Ichigo pleaded wrapping his arms around Shiro neck and pulling him onto his shoulder.

**"Good slut!" **Shiro said pulling back and putting Ichigos legs on his shoulder, he glanced back down at Ichigo face licking his lips, Ichigos eyes were half lidded and his mouth ajar, waiting for Shito tor thrust inside, his flushed face just begging him to. Shiro had had it he was ready he guided his dick to Ichigos gaping entrance ad shoved inside groaning at the tight warm heat wrapping aroung him and squeazing him in just the right way, Ichigo arched as Shiro sunk balls deep inside him.

"M-move!" Ichigo ordered thrusting downwards on Shiro. Shiro growled and pulled back out leaving only the tip in before slamming himself all the way back in, ramming straight on into Ichigos prostate. Ichigo cried out screamed out and lost his breath as Shiro set a furious pace, slamming into Ichigo brutally. The sound of wet skin slapping was overcome by Ichigos screams of pleasure echoing off of all the buildings in his world.

"Ah Shiro! F-faster! P-please Unnnnnnnn God go faster!" Ichigo moaned in his ear trying to match Shiros pace with his own. Shiro licked over the possesive bite on Ichigos neck that Grimmjow how made.

**"Such a demanding, dominate kitty" **Shiro grunted nipping at it and forming hickies around it. Shiro could feel Ichigo get closer and closer to his orgasm as was he, so he tried his best to pound Ichigo into the floor, heat erupting in his groin wanting to burst out.

"A-almost...almost...Oh god...GRIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMJOOOOOW!" Ichigo screamed out as his orgasm finally hit him, spurting his come all over himself and Shiros chest. Shiro grunted out very loudly as his hot black seed squirted out inside of Ichigo, filling him to the brim with his cum.

**"So perfect..." **Shiro moaned pulling out, his dick softening, black cum leaked out of Ichigos abused anas. Sweat covered both there bodies glistening off.

"Amazing..." Ichigo groaned laying back on the building floor. Shiro frowned down at Ichigos sexed up body.

**"You said his name..." **Shiro muttered standing up, clothes already back on.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked glancing at his hollow.

**"When ya had yer freakin orgasm, ya scream Grimmjow! Fucking dick what a boner killer..." **Shiro frowned, though it was sexy and a major turn on for him to finish he would never tell Ichigo that.

"I did not!" Ichigo argued with a sneer on his face.

**"Ya did too ya were like.." **Shiro paused laying down on the ground and spreading his legs in the air, rolling his eyes back and opening his mouth wide before screaming out in an orgasm like way **"GRIIIIIIMMMMMJOOOOOOOW!"**

"You ass! First you molest me then get me to have sex with you! Now your complaining! Go fuck yourself!" Ichigo screamed.

**"Uh I kinda just did, ya know, when I fucked ya..." **Shiro smirked in victory, standing up and throwing Ichigo his uniform.

"Whatever I'm out of here and I'm going to get you the hell back you white ass you just wait..." Ichigo promised slipping on his shinigami robes.

**"Yeah whatever floats yer gay boat king now I gotta go, go have fun with your master kitty slut..." **Shiro rolled his eyes and flash stepped away.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Ichigo yelled.

oOoOo

"Bout time you woke the fuck up, you have been humping me for the past fucking hour!" Grimmjow growled rubbing Ichigo head.

"Nnnn fucking ass..." Ichigo grumbled.

"Lovely the first words I hear from you are Fucking and ass, damn your such a fucking potty mouth" Grimmjow complained.

"Your a fucking potty mouth..." Ichigo grumbled opening his eyes and staring at a black tent "Fucking lovely"

"How about you use your potty mouth for something else and I will let the thing with you and the hollow slide?" Grimmjow proposed.

"How about you jack off while I go home..." Ichigo retorted.

"No I want something wet and warm around it and I'm not going to fuck you today so I'm just asking for a blowjob and yer free to go home if you like!" Grimmjow explained with his hands behind his head in a lazy liek way.

"Go fuck yourself I ain't in the mood for it!" Ichigo argued sitting up and moving away from the body mass beside him.

"If you don't get ta sucking then I will fuck ya hows about that?" Grimmjow asked pulling Ichigo back into his lap. Ichigo considered this, he could either A, suck Grimmjow off and get home to sleep for school or B, try to run away, get caught then fucked into a matress after just having amazing sex with his hollow so he will be sore in the morning...

"Fine..." Ichigo mumbled glaring at the larger man.

"Hmmmppht bout time now get down there!" Grimmjow ushered him hastily, pushing the red head down. Ichigo growled and slid down Grimmjows bare chest noticed all of the abs and muscles the elder man had on him, until finally he came face to face with a giant black tent.

Slowly, Ichigo grabbed hold of the waistband of the black briefs, edging the down at an agonizingly slow pace. Grimmjow growled lowly as a warning for Ichigo to go faster. Ichigo stuck out his lower lip but complied pulling the boxers down just enough to expose Grimmjows hard long length. Ichigo gulped and gave it a tentive lick which made Grimmjow hiss in response. Ichigo hoped it was a good his and continued, licking the big thing up and down like a lollipop.

"How ...-lick... big are...-licccckkk- ...you?" Ichigo asked between licks. Grimmjow smiled in an evil kind of way.

"I'm twelve inches and a half but almost thirteen when I'm erect..." Grimmjow responded leaning down "Why think its too much? Or... do you love it that size little kitty slut?"

Ichigo groaned in response slowly taking Grimmjows head in, Grimmjow grunted and thrusted his hips up, nearly choking Ichigo. Ichigo coughed pulling back slightly and glaring at Grimmjow. Grimmjow smiled.

"Sorry to much for you to handle?" Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo growled, flipping himself over so that he was settled inbetween Grimmjows spread leg, working his hands on the base of his jumbo penis and working his mout down as far as he could go. Only a little more than halfway down. Ichigo closed his eyes and began sucking, working his tongue up and down the giant, and surprisingly good tasting, lollipop.

"D-damn!" Grimmjow groaned trying to resist the urge of thrusting into Ichigos hot mouth.

"Mmhhhmmmmmhhhhh" Ichigo hummed around him smiling, fisting what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

"God your good at this...uuuuuggghhh" Grimmjow moaned twisting his hands into Ichigo's berry locks.

Ichigo smiled swallowing around Grimmjow a couple of times before sliding down a little more. Tears brimmed his eyes as he tried to fit it all in but failed misserably. Grimmjow panted as his orgasm grew near. Ichigo could tell and began to ga faster sucking and licking at whatever he could.

A slight knock came on the door, Grimmjow smiled darkly "Thats right Ichi just like that, god your great at giving head!"

Ichigo, oblivious to the knock on the door grinned around Grimmjow grunting a slight response. Gimmjow moaned quite loudly and thrusted up and pushed Ichigo head down. Ichigo gasped as his nose was buried in blue locks and Grimmjow cock forced down his throated, cum bursting out and covering the wall sliding down it, Grimmjow fucked Ichigos mouth as he rode out his orgasm.

Ichigo jerked back as soon as his head was released "Uck! Ugh! What the hell thats gross! Damn it that hurt!" Ichigo coughed holding his throat, he wouldn't tell but he kinda liked it when Grimmjow forced him like that and he absolutely loved the tatse of his cum.

"Quit being such a baby, now if you want you can leave now" Grimmjow smiled putting himself back in his boxers

"Is there another way out?" Ichigo asked hopefully, wiping his mouth of any excess cum or drool.

"Nope only that door right there! Well I'm going to take a nap, have fun and see you tomorrow, good night Ichigo" And with that Grimmjow flipped over and pulled his sheets over himself.

"Tck asshole!" Ichigo growled walking to the door and thrusting it open. Uliquiorra stood there as still as a doll.

"If you are going to participate in such vulgar actions please warn someone so that they do not have to stand at a door for five minutes hearing lewd sounds" Uliquiorra frowned. Ichigo blushed about as red as an apple.

"I-I Why were- when-" Ichigo stuttered.

"The front door is that way..." Uliquiorra pointed to the door, eyes never leaving Ichigo's face.

"Fucking hollows!" Ichigo grumbled running out of the house.

"Who is that?" Starkk asked watching tv from one end of the couch while smoking a cigarette.

"Grimmjows slut..." Nnoitra grinned.

"Oh..." Starkk said unamused.

"Where did Itsygo go?" Nel asked coming out from the bathroom.

"He left..." Starkk said pointing to the door.

"Can I-"

"No" Nnoitra interupted her.

"Why!" She stamped her foot.

"Because I said so!" Nnoitra growled "Now shuttap trying ta watch this stuff!"

"Nnoitra..." Nel hissed, kid voice faded.

"Shit..." Nnoitra groaned.

"Five bucks on Nel..." Starkk smiled.

oOo

Ichigo looked at the time, good god it was already eight! His dad was going to kill him! Ichigo ran through the streets frowning.

"Hey...Ichigo..." a voice called out startling him.

"GAHHH!" Ichigo shrieked falling on his ass.

"Tck" Shinji frowned leaning against a building with a peice of paper in his hand.

"S-shinji? What do you want!" Ichigo asked rubbing the back of his head and standing back up.

"I need some...advice..." Shinji admitted walking over next to him.

"On what fighting, humans, life?" Ichigo named out, in a big hurry since he was alreay in a hurry.

"No... I need advice on men..." Shinji explained.

"M-men?" Ichigo asked dumnfounded.

"Yeah..." Shinji turned away hiding his blush.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Well you see I like this guy, but this other guy likes me. I don't know what ta do... I don think the first guy likes me like I like him..." Shinji frowned at the ground.

"SHINJI YOUR-" Shinji covered Ichigos mouth.

"Say it and I will shove my sword up your ass, yes now answer the damn question!" Shinji growled.

"Well if you really like the first guy then... keep trying...the second guy...give him a chance...get to know him and maybe you never know you could fall in love!" Ichigo beamed smiling brightly. Shinji blushed and turned to the side.

"Oh...I see well thank you..." Shinji mumbled.

"Can you help me?" Ichigo pleaded.

"With what?" Shinji gulped.

"I need an excuse for getting home late...I was training and...yeah..." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever I'll help ya this time but not next time Ichi, now c'mon get yer ass moving I don' know where you live..."

Ichigo sighed in relief and led the way to his house unaware of the fact that Rukia was watching from a distance and that the first guy Shinji was talking about was infact himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cookie's last thought: DAMN THIS IS LONG! YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW FOR THE BLOWJOB I ADDED!**

**Sneak Peek: New gym couch! (cough cough stalker kitty)**


End file.
